


When In Rome

by ATHENA88



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Historical References, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATHENA88/pseuds/ATHENA88
Summary: A new addition to the Ancient Rome diorama turns the lives of Octavius and Jedediah upside down. Larry gets another history lesson.
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Larry entered Dr. McPhee’s office. He had received a call from the museum curator earlier that day, asking him to come in a half hour before his night shift.

“You wanted to see me, Dr. McPhee?” Larry inquired.

“Ah, there you are!” Dr. McPhee chimed impatiently. He removed his glasses and closed the book he had been reading. “Follow me, please…”

Dr. McPhee led Larry upstairs toward the hall of miniatures. “There is a new, yet temporary, addition to the Ancient Rome diorama."

“Oh?” Larry raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“A colleague of mine who is the curator of the Natural History museum in up in Rochester asked me to hold onto his collection of figurines while the diorama is being built over there.” 

Dr. McPhee explained. “So, instead of keeping them in a box, I decided to make them a part of our own display.”

When they came up to the diorama, Larry noticed the ‘out-of-place’ figures over to the right. It was a large group: most of what looked like soldiers, a couple of generals, and one figure in the very front, dressed in regal clothing.

“What are they supposed to be?” Larry asked.

“It is supposed to be a Roman emperor and his army.” Dr. McPhee answered. “Probably returning from a long and impending war.”

“An emperor?” Larry mumbled with a surprised look. “This isn’t going to go well…” He must have said it a little too loud, because the curator looked at him strangely.

“Sorry?”

Larry quickly shook his head and then asked, “How long are they going to be a part of the display?"

“About two weeks…though, my colleague wasn’t sure exactly when they were going to be finished with their diorama.”

Larry frowned slightly, thinking about how this change would affect Octavius’s relationship with his soldiers and his empire that he was supposed to protect. He recalled a time when the little Roman told him about how he was in charge of the empire while his emperor, Hadrian, was away at war. Now as much as Larry knew that this was not a reality, he understood that this was a part of Octavius’ story and he always aimed to respect that. But how could he handle the presence of this unfamiliar ruler. It will no doubt be difficult.

“Now, I’m telling you about this because I want your word that you will not let anything happen to the new figurines.” Dr. McPhee ordered. “I’m serious, Mr. Daley. Don’t take them out of the diorama or anything – just don’t even touch them, period. If one of them is lost, broken, scratched – you will lose your job within seconds. Am I clear?"

Larry sighed and nodded. “Yes sir.”

_____________________________

As the sun descended beneath the horizon, life arose throughout the museum. Inside the Ancient Rome diorama, confusion quickly settled as the new emperor and his men looked around them.

“What is this?” the emperor demanded. “Where are we?”

Then one of his generals looked at the background mural of the Coliseum and gasped. “My liege! We are home!”

The Roman soldiers all cheered joyfully at the news. The Emperor gave a faint smile, more due to pride than joy. But then the unfamiliar soldiers standing at the other end caught his eye, making him march over to them.

“You there!” The emperor called. “Who are you?”

“We were wondering the same about you.” One of Octavius’s men replied.

“As your emperor, I demand you tell me your names.” The emperor’s voice was dark and forceful.

Octavius’s men looked around at each other in confusion. 

“You are not our emperor.” One of them spoke up. “Our emperor has gone to war and isn’t due to return for a few many years.”

The emperor’s forehead creased with anger. “How dare you speak to me with such ignorance! I am Marcus Arsenius, Emperor of Rome! Now, I demand you show me reverence!”

Another one of Octavius’s men shook his head. “As loyal Roman citizens and soldiers, I tell you in all honesty that you are not the emperor of Rome.” The soldier spoke defiantly. “The emperor of Rome is Hadrian II – the one and only – and we serve only him and our general, Octavius.”

Arsenius pursed his lips and gave the soldier a contemptuous look. Within seconds, Arsenius’ head general drove a sword through the soldier’s stomach.

Arsenius gave a nod in approval to his general. “Thank you, Lucius."

Octavius’ men quickly drew their weapons in defense, but Arsenius’ soldiers were faster. The emperor held up his hand and took a step forward.

“So-called ‘loyal citizens’ of Rome, my advice is to lower your weapons and join my men.” Arsenius said. He paused for a moment to see their reactions, but when they did not move, he continued. “Trust me, your resistance would be futile for I have twice the number of men, and could kill you all within minutes.”

General Lucius nonchalantly removed his sword from the fallen soldier’s abdomen. After a few minutes, Octavius’s men reluctantly lowered their weapons and kneeled before their new ruler.

“Good choice, men.” A wicked grin spread across Arsenius’s lips. “Now, as your less loyal brother-in-arms here said…you have a general?”

One of the other soldiers cleared his throat anxiously, and answered, “Yes. Our general assumed control over the empire while our emperor – I mean! – in your absence.”

“I see.” Arsenius raised an eyebrow, surveying the area of the diorama, before bringing his face close to the soldier’s. “And where, may I ask, is your general now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Next door, in the Old West diorama, the railroad and mountainside tunnels were abandoned while the newly-built saloon at the other end buzzed with noise. 

Jedediah had been asking Larry for a place in which he and his people could rest and enjoy themselves after a week of hard work. So, Larry found a saloon house to add to the display. Inside, there was a lively band playing and behind the microphone was Jedediah, swaying his hips and tapping his foot.

Up in front were the few women that were a part of the display, subtly trying to get as close to the handsome, singing cowboy as they could. The second layers of people were the rest of Jedediah’s men, cheering and singing along. Then, sitting on one of the bar stools in front of the bar counter was Octavius, watching Jedediah with a pleasant smile. He had removed his helmet and set down on the counter next to his barely-touched bourbon drink.

Every few beats of the song, Jedediah would allow his gaze to find Octavius’ in the back, as if making sure his friend was still there.

“You are my sunshine – my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray…” Jedediah sang. “You told me once, dear, you really loved me, and that no one would come between…but if you leave me to love another, you’ll regret it all someday.”

Octavius inclined his head, his lips curling upwards a bit, as if understanding the meaning behind the words.

As soon as the song ended, the saloon erupted with cheers. Octavius stood up and gave his most reverent ovation. Jedediah gestured for his friend Amos to come up and sing the next song. 

He then casually jumped down from the stage, nearly knocking over one of the ladies in front.

“Oh, sorry, little darlin’” Jedediah apologized with a tip of his hat. “Didn’t mean to knock into you like that.”

The pretty young woman fluttered her eyebrows at him and put her hand on his arm. “Oh, that’s not a problem at all, Jedediah.” She cooed. “In fact, I was hoping you would and perhaps, ask me to dance.”

Jedediah smiled respectfully at her. “Maybe some other time, ma’am. I’ve got somebody waiting for me at the bar–.”

The young woman seductively moved her hand to the cowboy’s chest. “Come now, Jedediah, after all those long days workin’ with your men, surely you’d like to spend some quality time with a close friend in a pretty skirt.” She grabbed his hand, moving it to the long flowery skirt.

Jedediah removed his hand from her grip and inclined his head respectfully. “That’s very kind of you, ma’am.” He said. “But I already have a close friend who wears a skirt, and no offense little darlin’, but I kind of like his better.”

A look of surprise spread across her face, as if she could not believe the handsome cowboy’s rejection.

“Evening, ma’am.” Jedediah bid her a ‘goodnight’ and made his way over to the bar. Octavius greeted him with a warm smile.

“Hey there, partner.” Jedediah gave his Roman friend a pat on the shoulder. “Having fun?”

Octavius moved back to sit on the bar stool again. “I suppose…I find your form of entertainment to be…interesting.”

“Do you like the music?” Jedediah asked, leaning his elbows on the bar counter.

Octavius swayed his head to the side in an indecisive manner. “I don’t know…” He replied, not really sure if he liked the native country music of the Old West. “The compilation of your instruments makes quite a different sound of music than I am used to.”

“Ah, you’re not fond of the southern ‘twang’?” Jedediah smirked. “So, you didn’t like my singin’?”

“No, it’s not that.” Octavius attested, not wishing to offend. “I thought your singing was fine…more than fine. It’s just that the music and the lyrics of the songs are simply foreign to me.”

Jedediah nodded understandingly. “Well then, I think you just need some more experience with it, that’s all.” He reached for Octavius’s hand and pulled him into a standing position.

Octavius shot his cowboy friend a look of uncertainty. “Oh, Jedediah…I don’t know if I can…”

“Don’t worry, partner.” Jedediah smiled reassuringly, and tugged at the string-ties of the Roman’s long red cloak until it came loose, allowing it to drape over the bar stool. “You’re with me.”

Jedediah led Octavius to the dance floor and pulling him close. “Alright, partner, put your hand on my shoulder and keep holding onto my hand like this.” Octavius did as he was told and they began to move awkwardly to the rhythm of the music.

Octavius glanced around at the other dancing couples, and couldn’t help but noticing that his position was mirroring that of most of the women.

“Why am I dancing like the rest of your women?” He inquired.

Jedediah smiled cheekily. “Well, I know in your world, that thing you’re wearing around your hips is considered manly, but here, it’s kind of girly.”

Octavius’s eyes widened briefly in shock, at which Jedediah simply winked. 

“Not to mention, you’re wearing sandals – and only women wear shoes that look like that.” He added.

Octavius rolled his eyes and sighed. “Well…your customs are just bizarre. I’ll have you know that your somewhat, long hair would be considered androgynous in my world.” A proud smile spread across the Roman’s lips and he had to stop himself from running his fingers through his friend’s blond hair.

“Oh, would it, now?” Jedediah smirked. “Well, I guess we just have to accept that we come from very different worlds, and deal with it.” 

Octavius’s brown eyes softened. “Yes, I suppose…as we Romans say, ‘When in Rome, do as the Romans do’.”

Jedediah raised an eyebrow, thinking about the phrase, and nodded in agreement.

“I guess that could be said for your native land, as well.” Octavius suggested.

“Yeah.” Jedediah smiled, feeling their dance movements finally sync together with the music. “You learn fast, partner.”

“Well, I’m giving it my best effort.” Octavius said with a wide smile.

“That’s good.” Jedediah wrapped his arm around Octavius’s waist, bringing their bodies together. “Maybe sometime I could come over to your side and see what kind of fun you Romans have.”

Octavius snorted lightly and looked away. “Oh, our entertainment is quite different than yours…more violent and bloody. I don’t know if I would like you to see that side of us Romans.”

“Ah, we cowboys get violent and bloody in the rodeos sometimes.” Jedediah shrugged. “I think I could handle whatever you got over there.”

Octavius sighed contently and brought his free hand up to play with the blonde locks of Jedediah’s hair. “So brave…”

It could be said that their fondness for each other was mutually well-known, though neither had yet spoken about the idea of ‘courting’ or moving toward a physical relationship. 

Neither one really knew how to ask the other about such subjects, and were too content to stay as they were until the proper time arose. They loved each other and that was good enough for the time being. 

As the song slowly faded to an end, Jedediah paused their dancing. “So, you wanna head out? Maybe take a car drive to the first floor and see what Gigantor is up to?”

“That sounds good, my friend.” Octavius replied, stepping out of the cowboy’s hold. “Let me just check on my men first.” He walked back to the bar counter and picked up his Corinthian helmet, placing it on his head.

“’Kay.” Jedediah acknowledged, adjusting his own hat. “I’ll be down on the floor, waiting in the car.”

Octavius nodded and reached outward to lightly stroke Jedediah’s cheek before walking out of the saloon and back to his diorama.  
______________________

Octavius made his way through the hidden tunnel that connected the two dioramas, contently thinking about his dear cowboy friend and how he could not imagine his life without him. But his smile faded quickly as two pairs of strong hands grabbed him within the second he was inside.

“What the hell is this?” Octavius demanded as he struggled against the firm hold. “What is going on?” He was hastily escorted to the back of the diorama. He then recognized the two soldiers holding onto him. “Livius! Maximus! What are you doing? I am your general!”

“Oh, but they are acting on much higher authority now, General Octavius.” Emperor Arsenius appeared in front of him.

Octavius stared dumbfounded at the emperor. “Who are you? What are you doing with my men?”

“They’re no longer your men, General. They belong to me now.” Arsenius declared. “And so do you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Emperor Arsenius?” Octavius raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard of you!”

Arsenius glanced over at General Lucius. “How is it that my own country men don’t even know who I am?” The emperor moved his gaze back to Octavius. “I’ll tell you, General, that I’m not privy to your games.”

“I speak the truth – you are not the emperor of Rome.” Octavius affirmed.

That statement earned him a hard punch in the face from Lucius. Octavius cried out in pain and felt a split form in his bottom lip.

“I do not appreciate your insubordination, General. Surely you were taught to respect authority much better than that.” Arsenius sneered.

“Yes, I was…” Octavius grunted. “But I see no authority figure here.” He gave Arsenius a defiant look.

Another hard slug across the face. 

Arsenius drew out his sword and held it underneath Octavius’s neck. “I’ve already killed one of your men.” He snarled. “I can kill you as well…but because you have successfully kept Rome safe and orderly while in my absence, I will spare your life.”

Octavius glared at the regal Roman, his chest heaving. “I still don’t understand – there must be a mistake here.”

Arsenius ignored Octavius’s words, began to pace in front of him. “Now, General, would you mind telling me where you were earlier?”

Octavius’s eyes widened, suddenly remembering Jedediah waiting for him on the floor below. The last thing that he wanted was for the emperor to get a hold of Jedediah as well. He knew because the cowboy was not a Roman citizen that the emperor would show him no mercy. He couldn’t live with himself if something happened to Jedediah. Hopefully the curiosity will get the best of the cowboy and will go and retrieve Larry so that he could sort out this problem, Octavius thought. 

“You left Rome, why?” Arsenius asked again.  
_______________________  
Down on the floor, Jedediah was slumped against the hood of the remote-control car, waiting patiently for his Roman friend to meet up with him. It had been almost an hour since he left Octavius, and Jedediah was beginning to wonder what had become of him. Perhaps he had some issues to attend to with his men? But then surely Octavius would have let him know if he could not come down, not let him sit here by himself.

Jedidiah suddenly felt a familiar tremor from the ground beneath him. He whipped his head around to see Larry strolling leisurely in his direction.

“Hey Gigantor!” Jedidiah beamed and hopped onto his feet.

“Jed?” Larry squinted, leaning downward. He had grown accustomed to picking up on their slightly muffled voices from below him. “What are you doing just sitting there?”

“Well, Octavius and I made plans to go for a drive, but…” Jedidiah shrugged. He gestured up to the Ancient Rome diorama. “Don’t know what the hold-up is.”

Larry pursed his lips. “Hmm…He may be busy with the new addition.”

“New addition?” 

“A temporary new addition.” Larry quickly corrected. Jedidiah shot him a confused look. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Jedidiah nodded, extending his arms towards Larry. “Care to give me a hand and lift me up there, Gigantor?” 

“Sure.” Larry smiled, offering his hand for the small cowboy to jump onto.  
_______________________

The situation within the Ancient Rome diorama barely registered for Larry as soon as he stood in front of the display. His eyes widened. Before Larry could stop him, Jedidiah leaped from his palm to the landing of the exhibit.

“Octavius, what’s going on up here?” Jedidiah demanded, his tone somewhat annoyed. “Why you gotta leave me hanging out by myself…what the–” 

“Jedidiah!” Octavius tried to break free of the grip he was held under. His face was filled with fear. “Leave now! Please!”

As if he didn’t even hear, Jedidiah glared at the two Roman soldiers holding each of Octavius’s arms and started marching forward. “Hey jerkwads, take your hands off of him.”

“Who are you?” 

Jedidiah’s eyes shifted quickly from his friend to the source of the sinister voice. A dark-haired man, with gold-plated body armor molded across his chest and arms, stepped into his line of vision. Jedidiah cocked his head and quipped, “Likewise.”

Arsenius slowly examined Jedidiah’s clothing and stature. 

“You are certainly not of our land. Not a Roman citizen.” The emperor sneered.

Jedidiah smirked. “No shit. Smart one, you are.”

“Jedidiah!” Octavius warned. He then turned to Arsenius. “My liege, please, he is not of our world. But he is an ally.”

“You are a Barbarian then.” Arsenius drew his sword.

Taking this as his cue, Larry raised his voice and stuck his hand in between Arsenius and Jedidiah. “WHOA, WHOA! There will be none of that.”

Arsenius’s expression dropped and he physically jumped back. The Roman soldiers mimicked their leader.

“N-not possible…” Arsenius assessed quietly. “A giant, perhaps?”

“Oh, boy, here we go again.” Jedidiah chuckled and threw Octavius a knowing look. However, Octavius remained silent.

“Look, I don’t want any stabbing or fighting – no violence, period.” Larry stated, removing his hand. 

Arsenius took several steps towards the edge and pointed his sword up to Larry’s face. “What power could you possibly hold over us, Giant?”

“Hey buddy.” Larry spoke with as much authority as he could show to the little emperor. “I oversee everything that happens here and on every floor of this building. If anyone gets killed, stabbed, or hurt in any way, there will be consequences.”

Arsenius snarled, but said nothing.

“Best to listen to the man, my liege.” Maximus attested.

Larry brought his face down in close. “Do you understand?”

Arsenius eventually lowed his sword, though his dark expression was unchanged. “Very well.”

“Good.” Larry stood up straight. “I will be checking up on things, so don’t try anything once my back is turned.”

Larry turned to look down at the soldiers holding onto Octavius. “Let him go. Right now.”

The soldiers eyed Arsenius momentarily before loosening their grip.

“You okay, Octavius?” Larry inquired.

Octavius moved away in the direction of Jedidiah. He looked up at Larry, nodding. “Much appreciated.”

Larry gave the diorama one last look-over and then slowly ventured down the Eastern Wing.

Jedidiah put a hand on Octavius’s shoulder, expressing concern for his friend. But Octavius brought his hand up to remove it almost instantly. Jedidiah was startled by this.

“No, Jedidiah. You mustn’t do that.” Octavius’s voice was soft, even though his physical reaction had been so forceful. “Not here.”

Their attention was reoriented back to the situation at hand. Jedidiah caught a glimpse of Arsenius watching them, a look of suspicion plastered on his face. An uneasy feeling quickly settled at this pit of Jedidiah’s stomach. 

Arsenius turned around and mounted his horse.

“Listen well, citizens, your Emperor speaks.” His voice echoing within the diorama. “No one is to leave the city. I will post guards at each entrance. Disobedience will result in incarceration.” The tiny Emperor punctuated his final words with a sneer in Octavius’s direction. “So, don’t tempt me.”

Octavius gave a curt nod and his face fell. Jedidiah looked closely at his friend, noticing the sorrowful resignation in his expression.

“And you, Barbarian.” The words made Jedidiah turn his head towards Arsenius. “You would do well to remember your place while here. One wrong move and you’ll regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking SO LONG to write another chapter! Chapter 4 won't be too far behind, I promise. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

It was clear that Jedidiah would not be returning to his home in the Old West diorama that night. Or any time soon for that matter. He was a stranger in a strange land. At least he was not alone, Jedidiah thought to himself.

With a brief smile on his lips, Octavius offered for Jedidiah to stay at the palace with him. “There is plenty of room.” 

As they made their way to Octavius’s residence at the palace, Jedidiah marveled at the towering pristine buildings and chiseled sculptures which decorated the surroundings. Once inside, Jedidiah removed the gloves from his hands and stuffed them in his pocket. He couldn’t help but reach out to touch the alabaster walls and countless pillars. He had never seen such beautiful stone. 

Octavius showed Jedidiah to an unoccupied room. The cowboy’s breath was immediately taken away. The room was filled with nearly a dozen gold trinkets and ornamental vases. The bed was covered in bright colored silk. “Octie! W-what the heck? Are you rich?”

Octavius let out a warm laugh. “Yes, I suppose you could say that. It comes with the title.”

“Damn.” Jedidiah spun around, grinning widely.

“I hope it is to your satisfaction.”

“Are you kidding?” Jedidiah chuckled and stepped towards his Roman friend, clutching both of his arms. “It’s wonderful.”

Octavius smiled fondly, reaching up to touch the side of Jedidiah’s neck is a typical affectionate manner. The cowboy beamed back at him, enjoying this brief moment alone. But before Jedidiah could attempt to reciprocate the gesture, Octavius turned his head to look behind him.

“Ah! Very good.” He said, backing away to allow Jedidiah to view the room’s new occupants. “Jedidiah, these are my servants.”

Jedidiah surveyed the group consisting of two women, both approximately middle age, and an older man, all of whom were dressed in rather shabby clothing. However, their complexion and overall physical stature suggested they at least ate consistent meals. 

“This is Jedidiah. He is my guest and should be treated with respect equal to me.” Octavius directed to them. “Is that clear?”

“Yes, my lord.” The three answered unanimously. They all flashed Jedidiah a welcoming smile. It made him feel a little less awkward.

Octavius nodded and turned back to his friend. “Anything you desire, you need only ask.”

Suddenly, another person appeared alongside the older servants at the door. This one was much younger, Jedidiah suspected to be around 21 or 22 years of age. Instead of the brown, tattered garb which the others wore, this young man was dressed in an ivory toga, with gold thread embroidered along the seams. When Jedidiah got a clear view of his face, he noticed how strikingly beautiful the young man was.

“And this is Antony. He will assist you with dressing, bathing, and any deliverable items you request.” Octavius explained.

Antony bowed his head. Jedidiah lifted his hand, gesturing his appreciation. Why would he need help with bathing or dressing? Jedidiah thought. He can take care of himself just fine.

“That will be all. Thank you.” Octavius said. He watched them depart before facing his cowboy friend. “I will leave to allow you to settle in.”

Octavius began to depart, but Jedidiah caught his wrist. “Hold up, Octie! Where do you think you’re going?” he teased. “Leaving me alone again?”

Octavius smiled at the flirtatious tone of Jedidiah’s voice. “I would like nothing more but to stay with you, my dear friend. But since I am home, there are matters I must attend to.”

“I get it.” Jedidiah sighed, but his disappointment showed only temporarily. “You don’t got to worry about me.”

Octavius hummed. “I appreciate you being so understanding.”

“Eh, I can adapt in any and every environment.” Jedidiah said cockily. “Especially places like this! Seriously, Octie, after all this time, why haven’t you brought me here?”

“Well…I enjoy visiting you…in your world.”

“But my world doesn’t hold a candle to yours.” Jedidiah scoffed playfully. “The Old West is nothing but dirt and drought. Here…you can have everything you want.”

Octavius’s smiled faded and was replaced with a look of near heartbreak. “Not everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter is rather short. But it functions well as its own chapter. The next chapter will take a very different perspective of the story. I am excited to write it, to be honest. Hope you all enjoyed this little update nevertheless. :-)


End file.
